Elemental Fairy's
by Skyeice
Summary: This is a story of the Fairy's. Read on to find secrets, betrayals, and happyness!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A Wake Up Call**

"Ahh!" Roshia yelled when she awoke. Her mother and father rushed in the room, worry stained their faces.

"Roshia! Are you alright?" Her mother asked. Roshia nodded slowly. She had a terrible dream of monsters, things with wings; beautiful wings.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Roshia told them. Her father nodded and headed out of the rooms, closing the door behind him.

Roshia stood up, stretching and yawning. She changed her cloths into a light blue belly shirt and a purple mini-skirt. Roshia headed out of the house to get some air.

Roshia was on her roller-blades, skating all around the town of Nuumbus. She slowed down at a stoplight and waited. Suddenly a car pulled up, blasting wrap music. Roshia just ignored them.

The driver rolled down his window and winked. "Hey sweety, wanna ride?" He asked her. Roshia shook her head, gripping the handle bars of her bike. The driver smirked. "Boys, I think we found her." He grinned.

The light turned and Roshia started biking away, but they were following her; why? What did they want? Roshia peddled faster, but they were in a car; they kept her pace.

Roshia frowned and ignored them again. The driver and Roshia locked eyes, suddenly she felt odd. Her feet stopped working and she felt very hot. Roshia fell off her bike and screamed. She felt like her skin was burning off! But when she looked down at herself she wasn't on fire, she looked perfectly fine.

Roshia almost fainted from the heat. The driver laughed evilly. Roshia looked up at him weakly. "W-who are you?" She asked him dryly.

"We are The Traps. But you can call me Duke." Duke laughed, Roshia suddenly there was two more people behind Duke. Both looking terrifying. Duke picked her up and smiled evilly.

"Put her down!" A voice yelled. Roshia looked toward were the voice was coming from. It was a man, black hair with lime green eyes. Four other men were behind him. She couldn't make out the rest of the though, she was dizy, tired, and flushed.

"Or what pretty boy? What will you do?" Duke asked, whipping over to face the man. Duke held his grip of Roshia.

"Or this will happen." The man said as he pulled out a sword hilt, but no blade? What kind of sword was that? Suddenly they sword lit up a dark blue. His friends pulled out their weapons. One had a sword, another a bow, a gun, and the other one was using another sword; but it glowed green.

Duke threw Roshia to the ground and she winced. The man started running toward her but was blown back by a force. Dukes hands were smoking; did he blast Roshia's savor? Roshia tried to stand but fell right back down.

"Don't move." Duke growled at her. One of the mans friends rushed towards Duke and fired his gun. The bullets lit up white, but when they hit Duke they blasted him back. The same man that had tried running to Roshia started running to her again.

"Ryan! Cover me!" The man yelled as he ran to her. The boy named Ryan started shooting his bow, throwing back the evil men that had attacked Roshia. Once the man reached Roshia, he smiled.

"W-what..." Roshia blinked, fazed. The man picked her up, holding her cartel style. Roshia didn't argue. Ryan was about to shoot again when he yelped as a boly of light struck him.

"Ryan!" The man with the green sword yelled as he rushed to his friends side.

Roshia tried to look but her vision was getting dark and blurry. The man that was holding her looked down at her, holding her a little closer.

"I'm Jack." He smiled. "And I'm saving you." Roshia blacked out. Jack and his friends zapped away in a flash of white smoke.

Duke yelled. "This is not over! You hear me! This isn't over!"

* * *

Roshia slowly started opening her eyes. Then she heard gasps.

"She's waking up!" One cheered.

"Shh!" Another one hushed. "She could still be fazed."

Roshia sat up slowly. She looked around seeing girls. Roshia coughed and looked around for Jack.

"I'm Rose." A girl with ginger hair and green eyes greeted. "Fairy of flowers." Wait. What? Fairy?

"I'm Alice." Said a girl with blonde hair a hazel eyes murmured softly. "Fairy of the future." Alice smiled.

"I'm Zoe, Fairy of Storms." Zoe said with a welcoming smile. She had dark brown hair with green eyes.

"And I'm Amber." Amber smiled and waved. She had pink hair and blue eyes. "Fairy of shapeshifting." Amber smiled.

Roshia smiled at them. "I'm Roshia, but you can call me Rosh." Roshia told them. Rose looked at her blankly.

"Fairy of..." Rose urged.

"Umm... I'm not a fairy." Roshia giggled. "Theres no such thing." Suddenly she felt all of the girls eyes on her, glaring.

"We are fairy's." Zoe muttered. She balled her fists but Alice grabbed her shoulder.

"It isn't her fault, she doesn't know. It was hard for me to find out I was a fairy too. Remember." Alice said to Zoe in a calm voice. Zoe nodded but didn't take her eyes off of Roshia.

"Roshi- Rosh. I'm sorry to say this, but your a fairy." Amber told Roshia with a more of a kind tone of voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Matalic**

Roshia almost wanted to laugh. She wasn't a fairy! She couldn't do magic or make potions!.

"Yes you can." Alice said right before Roshia was about to say what she was thinking. "You can do magic Rosh, it was what you were born to do. Your a fairy," Alice said, looking down at Roshia with warm eyes.

Wait. How did she know what she was about to say? Oh duh! She's the fairy of the future, wait no! Theres no such thing as fairy's! Ugh.. Roshia's head started to hurt.

"She doesn't believe in fairy's, remember." Zoe said harshly. She balled her fists again, this time electricity was passing through her hands. Alice put her hand on Zoe's shoulder again.

"Zoe, don't, I know what your about to do. Don't." Alice said firmly.

"Wheres Jack?" Roshia asked out of the blue. She wanted to see him again; after all he did save her from the Traps.

The girls started giggling. "Why, you like him?" Rose smiled. Roshia shook her head multiple times.

"No!" Roshia almost wanted to yell. "He just saved me that's all." Roshia said as she crossed her arms. Rose laughed sweetly.

"He had to go back to Red Fountain." Amber told Roshia. "He was needed. There was an attack there, again." Amber sighed sympathetically. That made Roshia mad. She tried standing but feel to her knees.

"Whoa. Chill out." Zoe said as she helped Roshia to her feet. "You need to take it easy." Zoe said with a tone.

"Wait, whats Red Fountain? Where am I? Where are my parents!?" Roshia asked now mad, and a little scared.

"Red Fountain is a collage for warriors." Alice stated. "And your in Alfea, collage for fairy's." Alice smiled. "Your parents are fine as well, but you wont be able to see them for awhile." Alice said with a straight face. Roshia shook her head. She _had _to see her parents.

Zoe set Roshia back down on the bed. "Listen, you got blasted pretty hard. You need to just relax." Zoe said to Roshia, calming her down a little.

"Wait, why can't I see my parents?" Roshia asked, she felt tears coming now. She hated being so far from her parents; and Roshia knew she was no were near her home town.

"Because the Traps are after you." Amber murmured softly. Roshia thought for a minute and remembered Duke. She balled her fists. Rose sat beside Roshia and forced a smile.

"We don't know why they want you, but they do and-" Rose was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from outside. Roshia forced herself to her feet and made her way to the window.

"Oh no.." Amber gasped. Duke and the Traps were in Alfea!

"Were is she!?" Duke yelled loudly. "Were is Roshia!" He shouted as he blasted a hole in the tower. Roshia felt the ground shake.

"The tower is collapsing!" Alice yelled with fear. The ground broke into pieces and the fairy's fell through. Smoke filled the air. Roshia heard coughing and stood up. She walked over to Zoe. Zoe was under rubble, and stuck. Roshia started removing parts of the rubble but felt a shock.

"There she is!" A man laughed. Roshia felt her feet lift off the ground.

"Roshia!" Zoe yelled. Roshia started screaming, her feet dangled as she was pulled. Magic swarmed her, it looked like electricity. Roshia squirmed but couldn't break free.

"There you are my little fairy." Duke smiled, his breath smelled of vinigure which made Roshia wrinkle her nose. "We have been looking for you, you see." He grinned.

"What do you want from me?!" Roshia yelled, she could feel pulses of electricity going through her.

"You have the Water-" Duke was cut off when his friend that was creating the electricity was shot out of the sky. _Oh, no. _Roshia thought as she started free falling.

"I got you Rosh!" Amber yelled, suddenly Amber wasn't there, but a huge bird was. It started flying towards Roshia and gripped her in its talons. Roshia was gently set down on the ground. A pink orb was around the bird, but when is departed Amber was standing.

Roshia fell to her knees, come of the electricity was still in her, and she could feel it. Amber rushed to her side and knelt down.

"Are you alright Rosh?" Amber asked. Roshia nodded but was still shaking. Amber yelped when a fireball blasted her. Roshia gasped, silt filled the air and Amber was no were in sight.

"You really shouldn't of done that." Said a mans voice. He walked out of the smoke, Amber was in his arms, knocked out.

"Roshia! Are you alright?" Jacks voice said as he ran to her and knelt by her side. Roshia nodded.

"Amber.." Is all she could make out.

"Amber is alright. Felix has her right now." Jack told Roshia. Roshia nodded but when she looked up she saw another fireball coming, and straight for her. Jack stood protectively in front of Roshia, his blue sword drawn. Suddenly they were in a green ball, almost like a force field.

The fireball bounced right off of the force field. "You are not touching her." Said Rose. She lowered her hands and the ball around them disappeared. Roshia nodded her thanks to Rose.

Jack helped Roshia to her feet. Roshia was now mad. She balled her fists and suddenly water from a near by river lifted and blasted Duke out of the sky, along with his friends. Duke coughed and sputtered out water.

Alice looked at Roshia in awe struck. "Rosh, did you do that?" Alice asked, astonished. Roshia nodded, but suddenly felt light headed. Roshia collapsed. Jack caught her.

Duke stood along with his friends. "We will be back, and not for Roshia next time, for Alfea." He growled. His friends and Duke zapped away in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Roshia stirred awake. Jack was by her, smiling, along with Alice, Amber, Zoe, Rose, Felix, and three other men.

"I knew you were alright." Jack smiled. Roshia sat up, her hand on her head. Alice was smiling so wide, it looked like it was plastered onto her face.

"Rosh. Do you want to know something?" Alice smiled. Roshia nodded, though she didn't know she was ready for news. "Your the fairy of Matalic." Alice squealed.

Roshia looked at her, confused. "It means that you have three powers, unlike us." Zoe grumbled, her arms crossed.

"Water, Ice, and snow." Rose told her with a sweet voice. "Rosh, I don't think you understand what this means!"

"It means we have been looking for you for about a good three hundred years." Amber smiled, Feliz was at her side.

"You guys, I think shes tired. Lets let her rest." Jack murmured.

"Wait!" Felix scrambled. "We haven't introduced ourselfs." Felix chuckled. "I'm Felix, that's Mat." Felix said as he jerked his thumb over to a man with brown hair with hazel eyes, though he didn't look friendly. "That's Sam." He said as he pointed to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "That's Dexter." Felix said. Dexter waved, he had ginger hair with light blue eyes. "And you know Jack." Felix chuckled.


End file.
